


End of Days

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: Mrs Zabini prepares herself for her husband's funeral and thinks gleefully about the money he's left her.





	

Lucia Zabini admired herself in the mirror as she applied the final touches of her make-up. She'd always been a vain woman, and to be fair, she had a lot to be vain about. Her luscious raven locks cascaded like a waterfall down to her waist, which was a perfect hourglass. Men had always stopped to stare at her, struck dumb by her beauty, but Lucia rarely paid any attention to them, that is unless they were rich. Lucia's one true love was galleons and lots of them.

Her now dead husband had been very rich, and had rather generously left her everything in his will; now she just had to play the part of grieving widow to perfection. She cast a perceptive eye over her face in the mirror, feeling satisfied when she found no blemishes or imperfections. Lucia stood up and looked approvingly at her outfit; black suited her very well, which was good as she'd be wearing it constantly for the next few months.

"Ah, the grieving widow herself, looking positively crippled with sorrow."

Lucia turned to look at her son angrily. "Show some respect, Blaise! Your stepfather has died and we're burying him today."

Blaise treated her to his usual smirk as he drawled his reply. "So sorry, my dear Mother, I know how devastating this is for you."

It was impossible for her to miss the sarcasm dripping from his voice, and not for the first time she found herself thinking about arranging an accident for him as well. The boy took after her with his love for expensive things, and her eyes gleamed as she thought about the extra galleons she'd have if her son wasn't in the picture; the only downside was that it'd be the end of the Zabini line, so perhaps she'd keep him alive for now. "Thank you for your comforting words, my darling son. Now, we should make our way downstairs, as our guests will soon be arriving."

"Of course, Mother, what fun would your little façade be without witnesses?" Blaise asked her dryly before sauntering out of the room like he owned the world. Lucia hoped he wouldn't give the game away. She cast a final glance around the room she'd once shared with her late husband, smiling gleefully as she imagines the galleons she'll get from selling his things. He wouldn't be needing them anymore, and the man had an eccentric taste that Lucia couldn't stand. Her eyes landed on an expensive gold watch that was lying on the bedside table. "Imagine how much that's worth," she thought excitedly to herself as she left the room. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Lucia saw that her guests had appeared. She plastered on a small, mournful smile and bowed her head; the very picture of a woman torn apart by her loss, but doing her best to be dignified. She'd perfected the art, after all.


End file.
